


"You're really warm"

by cyn_00



Series: Tumblr fluff prompts [8]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot Collection, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Derek, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyn_00/pseuds/cyn_00
Summary: This was requested to me by an anon who also requested kind of a "specific" situation, which I'm gonna copy/paste:"I kinda pictured like when they went to Alaska, but Reid was mad at Morgan for something he did earlier or just mad at the world, and Morgan says that to him ["You're really warm"] to calm him down";)
Relationships: Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: Tumblr fluff prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922326
Comments: 3
Kudos: 128





	"You're really warm"

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested to me by an anon who also requested kind of a "specific" situation, which I'm gonna copy/paste: _"I kinda pictured like when they went to Alaska, but Reid was mad at Morgan for something he did earlier or just mad at the world, and Morgan says that to him ["You're really warm"] to calm him down"_ ;)

_[Prompt list](https://cyn-00.tumblr.com/post/629097367256367104/blisfvll-prompt-list-an-phew-finally-finished) (requests currently closed) _

_[Link to the same fic on Tumblr](https://cyn-00.tumblr.com/post/630181735945175040/26-from-the-fluff-section-please-spencers-mad) _

_This is n. 26 from "fluff"_

* * *

"Didn't it bother you how that guy talked to you earlier??" Reid burst with outrage as soon as the door to his and Morgan's hotel room was shut behind them.

"...what?"

"Come on!" he insisted. "I can't be the ONLY one who noticed the way he addressed you."

Morgan scrutinized the boy's gaping face for a hot minute.

"You're talking about that officer, when we were delivering the profile? Tall, dark hair... asked a couple questions ?"

"Yes!" Spencer nodded, spreading his arms in frustration.

Derek shrugged. "I'm too used to it to notice anymore." he dismissed, turning around to go sit on one of the single beds.

"But...how..." Spencer started, pausing as though having to organize his thoughts. " _how_ does it not bother you? Just because you're used to it it doesn't make it _right_."

"It's not that it doesn't _bother_ me, kid. It's counterproductive to argue with that kind of people, you know that." the man explained non-committally as he kicked his shoes off and set his wristwatch on the nightstand.

The other sighed and made his way closer to stand in front of him. "But it's not like he was rude to _all_ of us...he was a suck-up with Hotch and Rossi." he snorted. "God, he even treated ME better than he treated you."

Morgan's head snapped up at that. "What do you mean?" he asked, squinting at him.

Spencer gulped, starting to toy with the hem of his sweater vest as if feeling exposed all of a sudden.

"I mean...usually _I'm_ the target of these kinds of patronizing attitudes. Not _you_."

Their conversation lulled for a few seconds, before Derek spoke up again, leaning back against the headboard.

"That's not right either, baby." he reasoned in a soft tone, stretching an arm out to take Spencer's fidgety hand in his own.

"But I...I get it, you know? That they might find me annoying when I talk statistics, or worse when I correct them. With _you_ it's just..." he trailed off.

"Because I'm black?"

He nodded.

Morgan mirrored his motion. "Yeah" he exhaled deeply. "I know."

Spencer gave in to sitting down beside him. "I wish I was just a _tiny_ bit as assertive as you or Hotch so I could...I don't know, _say_ something." he mumbled shyly.

Derek burst in a chuckle. "You're cute."

That gained him a glare from Reid - the glare farthest from 'threatening' Morgan had ever seen.

He pitched forward again to place a hand on the back of Spencer's ducked head, lightly scraping his fingers amongst a myriad of tangled curls.

"...I was trying to make a point." his boyfriend said out of the blue; his attempt to sound offended dampened by the magic of Morgan's digits through his hair.

"Me too."

That, also, didn't but earn him an annoyed glance.

The look on Spencer's face was worth zilch in pursuing its goal to wipe Derek's smile off of his lips - as a matter of fact, it most likely helped it widen further.

"C'mere," Morgan mumbled, leaning back again and spreading all four limbs to entice his boyfriend to snuggle in his chest.

His demand added a layer of _'are you for real?'_ to Spencer's already irritated, mad, adorable and flat out _hilarious_ expression.

"C'mon!" Derek insisted. "let me explain. Then you can be cute/mad all you want."

The other rolled his eyes one last time before caving in, inching closer to curl in the man's arms.

"Alright. I'm all ears." the genius claimed wryly, after having squirmed in his position until he was fully comfortable.

Morgan let out a hum of acknowledgement and started speaking softly.

"It _is_ true that you're not assertive, BUT it flatters me a lot that you'd want to defend me from all the racist bastards we have to put up with." he paused, though his fingers never stopped running through Reid's hair as the latter shifted slightly to tighten his arms around the man's middle.

"And..." Morgan drawled. "...that's _cute_. You can't really argue with that, baby."

The boy shook his head and merely muttered something that was probably a _"whatev'r"_ against his boyfriend's t-shirt.

"But I also see that you've grown confident enough to reply for yourself when people bother you." Derek added on a more serious note.

He felt Spencer imperceptibly make himself smaller in his arms, and couldn't refrain from propping his chin up with a finger to see the shyness in his gaze.

Morgan grinned and cocked his head to one side when his boyfriend looked up at him with big, attentive eyes, as if waiting for him to continue.

So he said it.

"I'm really proud of you for that. Y'know?"

Spencer contained his smile and simply nodded.

"...I would've never been able to do that in my life if I hadn't looked up to you first." he admitted in a murmur, although only once he'd stopped returning the man's look.

Derek felt his heart grow impossibly bigger, and decided he needed to take a few minutes of break in that conversation or else it would've burst altogether.

He interrupted the quiet when his palm stilled to curl around the side of his boyfriend's neck.

" **You're really warm** , by the way."

"Mmh?" Spencer hummed while raising his face, creased in a frown. "I'm usually cold... _you're_ the one who's always warm."

Biting his bottom lip turned out to be not enough for Derek to stop himself before saying what his brain was prompting at his mouth to say.

"...so you only heat up when you're mad?" he mock-asked.

Reid's confused frown deepened, albeit with a tint of wariness now.

"...that's _also_ very cute."

By that point Spencer had run out of options to retort, so he scoffed. "How do you even come up with these?"

Derek chuckled, caressing his boy's cheek before craning his neck down to peck at his slightly pouty lips.

"I don't know what to tell you, pretty boy. You make it so easy with that face of yours." he kept teasing, laying another kiss there without even waiting to see the blush creep up the man's cheeks or hear his complaint.

Unexpectedly enough, though, by how Spencer indulged the sweet movements of his mouth it seemed to Derek he'd never planned on responding in the first place.

The younger was also the one who slowly pulled out of the kiss first; his eyes lingering into Morgan's a few moments longer before shuffling to rest his head down again, this time tucked right under the man's chin.

"...can I sleep with you?" his words like sugar grains tickling Derek's skin.

"You _must_ sleep here with me." the other stated. "and it's only because you're cute that I'm allowing you to not change into pj's. So you really should stop whining about that."

Spencer giggled. He knew he would have the better in every argument from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @cyn-00


End file.
